teamumizoomifandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:HoneyVladimir35/Team Umizoomi
Fountain Headquarters Fountain Headquarters HG is the recidence and whereabouts of Team Umizoomi. It is also called Team Umizoomi's Secret Headquarters. [[ Team Umizoomi (Characters) 356stránek na této wiki Editovat Diskuse0 Team-umizoomi Team-Umizoomi Team Umizoomi Slider Team umizoomi ice wall .028 Team Umizoomi & Zachary Cast-of-team-umizoomi Team Umizoomi is a tiny team of superheroes. They are the main characters of the show Team Umizoomi. Contentshide About Members Story Skills Math Skills Special Skills World Skills Super Skills Gallery AboutEditovat MembersEditovat Milli: The protagonist. She's the sweet and brave leader of the group. She's the strongest member in the group. She is the counterpart to Samuel lovebird in 3rd & Bird. Geo: He's Milli's younger brother and the fast go-getter of the team. He's the fastest member. He is the counterpart to Muffin lovebird in 3rd & Bird. Bot: He's the silly but smart robot of the team. He's the smartest member. He is the counterpart to Rudy in 3rd & Bird. UmiCar: He's the small but fast car that the team loves and cares for. He's the most reliable member. Umi-Friend : That's you! You help the team with your helping Mighty Math Powers. Team Umizoomi maybe they are tiny, but with their Mighty Math Powers, they can do anything! StoryEditovat Team Umizoomi's story is a big mystery. We do not know about the rest Milli and Geo's family, where they came from, and how they met Bot. SkillsEditovat Team Umizoomi have a lot of their own skills. While Umi-Friend helps Team Umizoomi save the day, they learn special skills that they can do to be super heroes like them. | Team Umizoomi (Characters) 356stránek na této wiki Editovat Diskuse0 Team-umizoomi Team-Umizoomi Team Umizoomi Slider Team umizoomi ice wall .028 Team Umizoomi & Zachary Cast-of-team-umizoomi Team Umizoomi is a tiny team of superheroes. They are the main characters of the show Team Umizoomi. Contentshide About Members Story Skills Math Skills Special Skills World Skills Super Skills Gallery AboutEditovat MembersEditovat Milli: The protagonist. She's the sweet and brave leader of the group. She's the strongest member in the group. She is the counterpart to Samuel lovebird in 3rd & Bird. Geo: He's Milli's younger brother and the fast go-getter of the team. He's the fastest member. He is the counterpart to Muffin lovebird in 3rd & Bird. Bot: He's the silly but smart robot of the team. He's the smartest member. He is the counterpart to Rudy in 3rd & Bird. UmiCar: He's the small but fast car that the team loves and cares for. He's the most reliable member. Umi-Friend : That's you! You help the team with your helping Mighty Math Powers. Team Umizoomi maybe they are tiny, but with their Mighty Math Powers, they can do anything! StoryEditovat Team Umizoomi's story is a big mystery. We do not know about the rest Milli and Geo's family, where they came from, and how they met Bot. SkillsEditovat Team Umizoomi have a lot of their own skills. While Umi-Friend helps Team Umizoomi save the day, they learn special skills that they can do to be super heroes like them. http://teamumizoomi.wikia.com/wiki/Fountain_Headquarters#Story_.26_Origin BioEditovat PersonalityEditovatBioEditovat Pokud jste v centru Umi městského parku, najdete krásné kašna s dodecahedron krystalu na vrcholu. Ale to není obyčejný kašna ... Story & Původ To je neznámo jak Team Umizoomi našel toto místo. To je místo, kde Team Umizoomi žije. Je to místnost, kde Team Umizoomi všechny druhy věcí v Fontána ústředí. Jako když Milli a Geo udělal zelený klobouk pro Bot o "Jen proto, I Love You Day" (vidět v "Special Delivery"). A když tým se připravuje na piknik (podobně jako v "Piknik"). A i tam, kde Bot dělá snídani, takže tým bude mít co jíst, kromě nedostatku mléka (viděný v "The Milk Out"). Žijící RoomEditovat V případě, že tým se baví ve svém volném čase. Jako s bublina foukání závod (při pohledu na "The Big Boat Race") a hraje se svým vláčkem (viděný v "The Wild West Show vláček"). BalconyEditovat balkonu je v horní části ústředí nebo (k pravidelným občanům) v horní části Umi City Park fontána. Kdykoliv Team Umizoomi nemůže najít něco, (jako když je zmrzlina truck zmizel) jdou až k balkonu, a využít jejich Umigoogles hledat po celém městě. Stejně jako řekl Milli, můžete vidět celé město z balkonu. Garáži Milli má rudé vlasy, které se konalo v copy (nebo copánky) a červené tváře. Bez její přilbě, její Ponytails jsou větší a plnější. S její přilbě, její Ponytails jsou ploché a pásky podobně. Ona většinou nosí šaty a přilbu, těsné punčochy a Mary-Jane boty. Outfit je Výchozí barva je růžová a oblečení a helmu mít výchozí vzor růžových květů. Výstroj změní barvu a vzor (viz Milli má mnoho vzory). Někdy, když někdo nebo Milli zmiňuje její šaty, ona curtsies pro zábavu. Má určitý věku, kdy mají 6 let, v závislosti na internetových stránkách Team Umizoomi. Stejně jako v Movie Madness !, ona měla jen jeden cop v některých filmech. Powers a Ablities / WeaponsEditovat Milli-Measure: Milli své copánky, ale dává přednost "Ponytails", se stal pravítko, stupnice, atd Ona může také použít k přidání měření na konkrétní věci, který byl odhalen v jedné ze svých proma. Pattern Power: V epizodách až "The Big Boat Race", vzor, síla je v podstatě aplikování vzoru na položku. V epizodách začíná na "The Dinosaur muzeum nehoda", Milli změní její šaty do vzoru většinou přidat somthing chybějící vzoru tím, loupání obraz předmětu off s tím obraz blednutí pak přibývají další barvy, opravit vzor nebo následovat vzor se dostat přes překážky. Příklady šatů vzory jsou na Milli má mnoho vzorů. Ponytails: Milli vlasy se vztahuje i na její chuti. Více na Milli-Measure. Karate: Milli ví, jak dělat karate. Má silný kotletu, nakopnout, dokonce i její copy. Ona většinou využívá své schopnosti dostat přes vzor a odstranění měření nebo něco do frakcí rozdělují. BioEditovat PersonalityEditovat Milli je opravdu sladká, roztomilá a velkorysá, ale nenechte se pro její roztomilý vzhled a sladkost zmást. Ona je také nebojácná, silná, a udělá cokoliv, aby pomohla a zachránila své přátele. To je důvod, proč ona je vůdce Team Umizoomi. Ona je také nejsilnější člen týmu. I přesto, že Milli opravdu miluje a stará se o svého bratra Geo, že někdy nemá víru v něho se svými myšlenkami na prvním místě. osobní LifeEditovat Odhalený v Kitty záchranu, Milli má ženskou mazlíčka zajíčka s názvem Whispers. V Umi hračkářství, Milli odhalila mít nějaké zkušenosti v hraní na hračky klavír. Její oblíbené jídlo je její vzor sendviče. Také její oblíbené zvířata jsou zajíčci. Milli je známý jako zvířecí-milence v týmu. Ona prostě nemůže snést pohled na dítě zvířat natolik, že dokáže skákat radostí. Její láska ke zvířatům, aby ji velký jezdec zvířat. Z koní, aby dinosaurů, aby i draků, Milli se nebojí jezdit žádná zvířata, a vždycky požádá, než se dostane na zvířatech. V Milli zachrání, když odhalí její skutečnou statečnost vedle jít do samotné mise. StoryEditovat Je známo, že Milli se narodila před Geo. Není známo, jak se jí Ponytails může růst a zmenšovat a jak její šaty mají schopnost měnit vzory. Není odhaleno, jak ona a Geo se setkala s Bot. Její rodiče a další příbuzní nejsou odhaleni stejně. Avšak pouze příbuzný , který byl odhalen byl její bratr Geo. Contents http://teamumizoomi.wikia.com/wiki/Fountain_Headquarters# hide#Bio ##Story & Origin #Rooms ##Bedrooms ##The Green Room ##Bathroom ##Kitchen ##Living Room ##Balcony ##The Garage #Gallery BioEditovat If you're in the centre of Umi City Park, you will find a beautiful fountain with a dodecahedron crystal on top. But this is not an ordinary fountain... Story & Origin It is unknown how Team Umizoomi found this place. This is where Team Umizoomi lives resides and stays. It's the room where Team Umizoomi all kinds of stuff in the Fountain Headquarters. Like when Milli and Geo made a green hat for Bot on "Just Because I Love You Day" (seen in "Special Delivery"). And when the team gets ready for the picnic (like in "Picnic"). And also where Bot makes breakfast, so the team will have enough to eat, except for the shortage of milk (seen in "The Milk Out"). Living RoomEditovat Where the team has fun in their spare time. Like having a bubble blowing race (seen in "The Big Boat Race") and playing with their toy train(seen in "The Wild West Toy Train Show"). BalconyEditovat The Balcony is at the top of the headquarters or (to the regular citizens) the top of the Umi City Park Fountain. Whenever Team Umizoomi can't find something,(like when the ice cream truck disappeared) they go up to the balcony, and use their Umigoogles to look across the city. Just as Milli said, you can see the whole city from the balcony. The Garage Join Team Umizoomi in six different missions to save the day in Umi City. This is the best game ever all over the world I played as Umi-Friend as a nice member of Team Umizoomi. Contentsshow BeginningEditovat The team is flying in their helicopter when the Umi-Alarm sounds. Before the team introduce to their Umi-Friends.What's the problem? You chose out of six different adventures: Fire Truck Rescue, Toy Store Adventure, Rescue the Blue Mermaid, Journey to Numberland, Aquarium Adventure, and Crazy Skates. If you fully complete a game, Bot will give you the following three options: Play the game again Go to the menu and pick a different game Print out a picture from the mission ControlsEditovat Not all the games play the same way. Here is the list of controls for all the games except for Aquarium Adventure. Playing as Team UmizoomiEditovat With the exception of Aquarium Adventure, you're able to play as one of Team Umizoomi's members and solve five challenges in each level. In Fire Truck Rescue and Rescue the Blue Mermaid, you don't play as a member of Team Umizoomi; in Fire Truck Rescue, you play as Umi Fire Truck. In Rescue the Blue Mermaid, you help operate and stear a special robot called the Bubble-Pod. Adventure GamesEditovat The Adventure games (Toy Store Adventure, Rescue the Blue Mermaild, and Journey to Numberland) have their own controls. To move, use the left and right arrow keys and to jump, use the spacebar. You can make the player jump far by pressing the space bar and the left/right arrow keys at the same time. Emergency GamesEditovat The Emergency games (Crazy Skates and Fire Truck Rescue) have controls that work for the wheel side of controls. Use the mouse to move back and forth and click the left mouse button to jump (Crazy Skates) and spray water (Fire Truck Rescue). 375673 313324992014014 707471142 n.jpg Bathroom team umizoomi fouitain headquarters.png Ninja Milli 2.png Milli Pattern water sunshine fairy.png Image.png Bot's bedroom.png .028 Team Umizoomi UmiCar & Zachary.PNG .028 Team Umizoomi & Zachary 28 24 25 22 20.jpg .028 Team Umizoomi & Zachary 28 24 25 22.jpg .028 Team Umizoomi & Zachary 28 24 25.jpg .028 Team Umizoomi & Zachary 28 24.jpg .028 Team Umizoomi & Zachary.jpg Milli Milk Out.jpg Team-umizoomi-geo-character-main-550x510.png Team-umizoomi-milli-character-main-550x510.png Team-umizoomi-bot-character-main-550x510.png Sorpresa Equipo Umizoomi.jpg Nin.jpg Milli holds 30's Dress.jpg Geo and doormouse.png Doormouse's watch.png Doormouse's lunch.png Bot and doormouse.png Team Umizoomi saves Muffin copy.png Umi City is the main and centre location of the "Team Umizoomi" show. Contentshide About Location Currency Population Climate Recreation Locations within Umi City Umi Toy Store Umi City Aquarium Umi City Zoo Sports Gallery AboutEditovat LocationEditovat The actual location of Umi City remains anonymous. But it is known it is on X Planet. CurrencyEditovat The currency is Umi-Dollars and Umi-Cents. PopulationEditovat Like the United States, It inhabits many people of different colors, shapes, and sizes, including Team Umizoomi. Here is the Historic Population: Historic Population (1790-2014) Year Population 1790 69,697 1800 78,192 1810 94,877 1820 102,567 1830 113,654 1840 149,188 1850 161,543 1860 196,412 1870 214,934 1880 301,422 1890 479,212 1900 510,322 1910 532,044 1920 549,945 1930 556,754 1940 573,413 1950 599,413 1960 743,215 1970 755,955 1980 774,176 1990 800,155 2000 822,853 2010 839,878 2014 857,455 ClimateEditovat Umi City has temperate seasons. Month High Low January 60F 16C 49F 9C February 67F 19C 56F 13C March 74F 23C 60F 16C April 81F 27C 67F 19C May 87F 31C 72F 22C June 91F 33C 77F 25C July 97F 36C 80F 27C August 89F 32C 75F 24C September 79F 26C 62F 17C October 67F 19C 59F 15C November 62F 17C 53F 12C December 59F 15C 47F 8C RecreationEditovat Parks Locations within Umi CityEditovat Fountain Headquarters No one knows the secret location of Team Umizoomi's secret headquarters/home, and no one expects it to be the Umi City Park's Fountain. Lake Umi The city's water resevoir and a popular fishing spot. Umi River This is the river that flows through the Forest and Umi City. Umi City Beach The city's public beach Umi Toy Store Editovat This is the biggest toy store in Umi City. Umi City Aquarium Editovat This is the city's aquarium, which is full of different sea creatures Umi City Zoo Editovat Umi City Zoo is where people in Umi City can watch animals in habitats that are just right and safe for them to live. Team Umizoomi has a couple of missions to do here from time to time. SportsEditovat The Umi Sports Games are one of the many events held in Umi City. This event consist of four sports: Soccer (or Football in UK), Swimming, Basketball, and Bicycling. Outside of the Umi Sports Games, there is a big racing event: The Umi Grand Prix. PŘELOŽIT DALŠÍ TEXT ČEŠTINA Otevřít hlavní menu EditWatch to pageRead v jiném jazyce Team Umizoomi problémy strana Team Umizoomi Team Umizoomi logo.png Žánr Dětské televizní seriál Vytvořil Soo Kim Michael T. Smith Jennifer Twomey Režie: Matt Sheridan Hlasy Sophia Fox (období 1) Madeleine Rose Yen (období 2-4) Ethan Kempner (období 1-3) Juan Mirt (období 4) Donovan Patton Země původu USA Původní jazyk (y) angličtina Počet ročních období 4 Počet epizod 78 (seznam epizod) Výroba Výkonný producent (y) Jennifer Twomey Výrobce (y) Soo Kim Michael T. Smith Běh čas 24 minut Produkční společnost (y) Nickelodeon Productions Distributor MTV Networks International 1 Uvolnění Původní síť Nickelodeon Formát obrazu 4: 3 480i (SDTV) (období 1-3) 16: 9 1080i (HDTV) (Sezóna 4) Původní vydání 25 ledna 2010 - 24 dubna 2015 externí odkazy webová stránka Team Umizoomi je americký počítačový animovaný fantasy hudební série s důrazem na předškolní matematických pojmů, jako je například počítání, sekvence, tvary, vzory, měření a porovnávání. 2 Titulní tým se skládá z mini superhrdinů Milli a Geo, robot s názvem Bot, a publikum, které je prohlížení show. Milli, Geo a Bot odkazují na diváky jako jejich Umifriend a povzbudit ho k rozvoji jejich "Mighty Math mocnosti!" Tato akce se koná zpravidla v okolí Umi City, barevné město, kde jsou ulice dlážděné s origami inspirovalo vzory. Ve Spojených státech Team Umizoomi byl poprvé uvedeny na obou Nick Jr. a Nickelodeon. Je také k dispozici na iTunes. To nejprve vysílal 25. ledna 2010. Dne 20. února 2014 člen posádky Team Umizoomi uvedl, že řada nebyla obnovena pro pátou sezónu Nickelodeon. 3 zdroj potřeboval Obecná charakteristika Edit Každá epizoda Team Umizoomi mají každou z těchto kategorií: Úkol nebo úkol být dokončen, obvykle pomoci dítěti v nouzi. Dokončení hlavní úkol vyžaduje absolvování několika dílčích úkolů, a tam jsou často nepředvídatelné obtíže, které musí být převyšoval. Každý dílčí úkol obecně zahrnuje matematického uvažování o modelech, sekvence, sečtení geometrických tvarů nebo jiných matematických pojmů. Drtit čtvrtou zeď, kde charaktery na obrazovce komunikovat přímo s dítětem prohlížení show a podporovat ho zúčastnit se show. Směs živě-akce a animace. Tým a okolí jsou animované, ale osoba, která pomohla je často skutečné dítě, nebo někdy i dospělé. Ve městě nebo v jiných davových scénách, jiní skuteční lidé jsou uvedeny v pozadí. Ve srovnání s normální lidé, animované postavy v týmu jsou menší než třicet centimetrů vysoký. Jakmile je hlavním úkolem byla dokončena tým zpívá píseň a provádí tanec s názvem Crazy Shake, který zahrnuje třese a kroutí tam a zpět rychle. Crazy Shake byl nazýván "Umi Shake" v první sezóně. Dítě sledování show se vyzývají k účasti na tanec. "Jak to funguje?" V některých epizodách jednoduché vysvětlení je uveden každodenní procesu, například jak zobrazení balíků na poště mléko dostává z farmy na trhu, popř. znaky Edit Hlavní postavy Edit Milli Edit Geo starší sestra, která má schopnosti spojené s vzory a měření. Ona může změnit její růžové šaty na jakýkoliv vzor a pak může projekt, který vzor tím, že zpívá ", vzor, síla". Milli je obvykle ten, pro interakci s dítětem prohlížení show No tak, že je nezbytné pro dokončení další prvek ve vzorku, aby se dosáhlo co. Její Ponytails může být použita k měření věci, které je iniciováno zpěv "Milli míru". Milli je vyjádřen Madeleine Rose Yen a Sophia Fox. Geo Edit Milli mladší bratr, který cestuje všude na jeho super bruslích, zatímco nosí modré přilby a košili. Má schopnosti spojené s geometrickými tvary a nosí pás tvar, který může vytvářet objekty sestavením tvary a pak zpívat "super Obrazce". Často, když Team Umizoomi je přilepená a potřebuje nějaký druh vozidla, aby jim pomohla Geo se přijít na to, co potřebují, předložit plán pro vozidla potřebnou, a pak v interakci s divákem dětské sestavit tvary pro obsazení v modrém-print. Má také magnet tvar, aby mu pomohl najít tvary přes překážky a rozdělovač tvaru, aby mu pomohl rozdělit tvary. Geo je vyjádřen Ethan Kempner a Juan Mirt. Bot Edit Bot je zelená robot a přítel sourozenců, který má rád zpívat a tančit s vtipným-milující, dětskou osobnost. Jeho schopnosti jsou více funkční než matematiky-příbuzné. Paže a nohy může být prodloužena na dosažení věci, tím, že říká "zbraní Extendo" nebo "Legs Extendo" někdy "Jaw EXTENDO!". Má malý přijímač (jako satelitní parabolu) na hlavě přijímat hovory (nazvaný Umi alarm). On také má displej na přední straně (tzv "Belly Belly Belly Screen" stylizované jako "Belly bříško, břicho Screen!"), Že mohou prohlížet videa / obrázků na, stejně jako mají videohovoru s někým Category:Blog posts